<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>❈⋆ 𝐸𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓁𝒶𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 ⋆❈ || 𝙰𝚃𝙴𝙴𝚉 by Ateez241018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085680">❈⋆ 𝐸𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓁𝒶𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 ⋆❈ || 𝙰𝚃𝙴𝙴𝚉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez241018/pseuds/Ateez241018'>Ateez241018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Bites, Vampire Children, Vampire Choi Jongho, Vampire Choi San, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Jeong Yunho, Vampire Jung Wooyoung, Vampire Kang Yeosang, Vampire Kim Byeol, Vampire Kim Hongjoong, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampire Park Soomin, Vampire Sex, Vampire Song Mingi, Vampire Turning, crackheadness, listen woosan are soulmates, romantic soulmates woosan, seongjoong and woosan are horny and fuck 24/7, vampire coven/clan, yungi and jongsang can control their horniness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez241018/pseuds/Ateez241018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴀ ᴅᴀᴍɴ ᴠᴀᴍᴘɪʀᴇ ʜᴜɴᴛᴇʀ, ᴅᴏᴇꜱɴ'ᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴ ɪ'ʟʟ ʜᴜʀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ. ʜᴇʟʟ, ɪ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴅʀɪɴᴋ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ʏᴏᴜ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴇᴀɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ, ɴᴏ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ꜱᴀʏꜱ. ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴍʏ ᴍᴀᴛᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴜꜱʙᴀɴᴅ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ɪᴍᴘᴏʀᴛᴀɴᴛʟʏ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏ ᴄʜɪʟᴅʀᴇɴ. ᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇɪʀꜱ. ʜᴇʟʟ ᴡɪʟʟ ꜰʀᴇᴇᴢᴇ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ɪꜰ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴꜱ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴄʜɪʟᴅʀᴇɴ.❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Soomin/Kim Byeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TEASER:</strong>
</p>
<p>"You're my mate Seonghwa."</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>××××××××</p>
<p>"Wooyoung!?"</p>
<p>"Shit! S-San, help m-me!"</p>
<p>"WOOYOUNG!"</p>
<p>××××××××</p>
<p>"Yunho, don't do this!"</p>
<p>"You killed them Mingi!"</p>
<p>"I didn't! You have to believe me Yunho!"</p>
<p>××××××××</p>
<p>"Jongho!"</p>
<p>"Yeosang!"</p>
<p>"JONGHO!/YEOSANG!"</p>
<p>××××××××</p>
<p>"Soomin, we have to help them!"</p>
<p>"I know baby, we will. Now first, let's gather the other clans."</p>
<p>"Okay..." </p>
<p>
  <em>4 human vampire hunters tangle themselves into the lives of 6 vampires. Each story holds dark secrets. The humans will eventually learn that not all vampires are the bad guys. If they don't, well, then their fate is settled. Quite obvious why, right?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>CHAPTER ONE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa was going to get himself killed one day.</p>
<p>He was fucked.</p>
<p>Dragging himself across the cold pavement Seonghwa barely grabs his gun before it's swatted away from him. Cold fingers wrap around his throat, black and sharp nails digging into the skin painfully.</p>
<p>"You damn hunter. You're going to die tonight."</p>
<p>The vampire draws his hand back, then thrusts it forward, his nails breaking the skin through Seonghwa's bloody shirt. He lets out a loud yelp, his chest felt like he was suffocating.</p>
<p>The vampire tries to do the same thing again but he's stopped by a loud sound. He drops Seonghwa down on the ground again, the human clenching his chest and painful tears slipping past his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Hong-H-Hongj-"</p>
<p>The said vampire quickly finishes off the vampire and tosses his body, throwing a lighter and setting his body on fire. The vampire screams loudly, his body quickly burning into ash.</p>
<p>Hongjoong turns back and speed walks to Seonghwa, picking his body up and cradling his face into his hand.</p>
<p>"Hwa? Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>The human reaches out towards the vampire, his fingers weakly wrapping Hongjoong's thin wrist. Hongjoong lets him and pulls him closer, his nose brushing against Seonghwa's throat.</p>
<p>"J-Joong-"</p>
<p>"Shh, I will do it my love. You can rest now." Seonghwa's beautiful ocean blue eyes close, his head dropping on Hongjoong's shoulder.</p>
<p>Hongjoong hoists him up bridal style, disappearing into the darkness and carrying him back to his home where his family is waiting for him.</p>
<p>×</p>
<p>Mingi was worried. Seonghwa disappeared and he still hasn't returned.</p>
<p>Mingi knew that Seonghwa can take care of himself, —he's an adult obviously —hell the older man is partially his parent, but disappearing without a trace? It doesn't sound like Seonghwa at all.</p>
<p>So he gathers San and Jongho, and the three of them head to the Kim Manor. San knocks on the door, after a few minutes the door is opened by the long black haired beauty named Wooyoung who winks at San and tells them to come in.</p>
<p>The three of them walk inside, Wooyoung closing the door behind them and showing them to the living room. Every vampire is presented in the living room, the five vampires appearing to be anxious.</p>
<p>"What's happening?"</p>
<p>Soomin gets up from her seat, speed walking to them and appearing right in front of them."Seonghwa got attacked. We didn't get any details from Hongjoong but they're upstairs in his room."</p>
<p>"By who?" San asks.</p>
<p>"Judging by his wounds we think it's a vampire." Wooyoung answers him, leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>"We don't know what's happening upstairs since Hongjoong casted a spell." Yunho says.</p>
<p>Soomin's head snaps up towards the ceiling, her eyebrows furrowed."He wants me upstairs."</p>
<p>"Go Min." Byeol says. Soomin looks at her and nods, kissing her forehead softly and speed walking upstairs.</p>
<p>"Hongjoong?"</p>
<p>The said vampire opens the door, his soft pink hair messy and eyes dark.</p>
<p>"The bastard has been killed. Now gather the rest and find his coven. I will personally talk to them myself."</p>
<p>Soomin nods sighing softly."Symbol?"</p>
<p>"Crow. Navy color."</p>
<p>Soomin nods again, disappearing downstairs where the rest are waiting.</p>
<p>Hongjoong closes the door again, stepping back and joining the former human on his bed. He sits down next to him gently to not disturb him as he sleeps. He brings his hand up and gently traces his cheek. Hongjoong's chest squeezes from anger and fear, his grip tightening a little.</p>
<p>The sound Seonghwa lets out snaps him out of his trance, looking at the human and resting his head on his chest. Hongjoong reaches out and grabs Seonghwa's right hand, intertwining their fingers together and squeezing his hand softly.</p>
<p>Hongjoong lets his eyes slip close, the last sound of Seonghwa's beating heart lulling him into sleep.</p>
<p>The vampires and the humans downstairs separate into their respective rooms. Soomin and Byeol disappearing to find the coven Hongjoong told them to.</p>
<p>Wooyoung lets San follow him to his room, the vampire letting the hunter walk in first and closing the door.</p>
<p>"You can sleep on my bed, I don't mind. I don't need sleep that much anyway."</p>
<p>San turns to him and looks at him."You don't?"</p>
<p>Wooyoung shakes his head, sitting down on the soft silky sheets and patting the empty spot next to him. San silently sits down next to him, his legs crossed.</p>
<p>"Not everyone needs sleep San. We don't sleep unless we want to."</p>
<p>"So you can choose when you go to sleep and wake up?"</p>
<p>Wooyoung nods, his black bangs swaying along the way."Basically yeah."</p>
<p>"Damn, I want that."</p>
<p>"Want what?"</p>
<p>"To sleep and wake up whenever I want to. Not always be swamped with killing vampires and hurting innocent people."</p>
<p>"San, I-"</p>
<p>San shakes his head."It's okay. You don't have to say anything."</p>
<p>Wooyoung sighs and nods softly."Okay, you can go and sleep. If you need anything just tell me through your thoughts."</p>
<p>"How does that work?"</p>
<p>"Uhhh...Hongjoong can explain that better then me."</p>
<p>San nods and settles himself under the blanket, Wooyoung chuckles and pulls the blanket until it touches San's chin. He gets up and takes a plushie from the closet, he gives it to San who immediately hugs it.</p>
<p>Wooyoung laughs, he changes into more comfortable clothes and lays down beside San who has already fallen asleep. He reaches out and ruffles the youngers hair softly, leaving a soft peck on his forehead.</p>
<p>It's been only 2 years since he meet San, and yet the boy is oblivious to his feelings.</p>
<p>Wooyoung is utterly, and literally, fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seonghwa is then aware that he doesn't feel the cool temperature from Hongjoong's skin like he usually does, he can't hear his heart beating but once he focuses hard one he can hear not one, but two very low heart beats.</p><p>His and Hongjoong's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Seonghwa wakes up he's aware of the darkness in the room and someone's head resting on his chest. He lifts his head up and looks at the vampire that's sleeping peacefully on his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Hongjoong....</em>
</p><p>Seonghwa is then aware that he doesn't feel the cool temperature from Hongjoong's skin like he usually does, he can't hear his heart beating but once he focuses hard one he can hear not one, but two very low heart beats.</p><p>His and Hongjoong's.</p><p>He smiles at the thought and cradles the older male closer to his chest, the vampire snuggling closer and pouting a little on his sleep. Seonghwa chuckles and pecks Hongjoong's head softly, gently shaking him to wake him up.</p><p>Hongjoong stirs up after a few minutes, his eyes opening and scanning the room. He sits up then, ruffling his soft and messy pink hair and twisting his smaller body around to take a proper at the younger male.</p><p>Seonghwa's tanned, golden skin is now pale, doll-like like Hongjoong's, his black hair is more shiny (read: silky) and longer, now sweeped over his left eye. His lips have gone more pink and softer. And his eyes.</p><p>Oh and his beautiful ocean blue eyes.</p><p>They are literally sparkling, galaxy present in them as Seonghwa looks at him curiously. Hongjoong chuckles and pulls him closer into his chest, resting his chin on his shoulder and closing his eyes. Seonghwa wraps his around his waist, his fingers digging into Hongjoong's bare back and shoulders.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"You are welcome, love."</p><p>"You damn sap."</p><p>Hongjoong laughs and straddles the younger — now — vampire, closing his eyes and playing with the black hair at Seonghwa's nape. He was right. His hair has gotten more soft and silky.</p><p>"Are you hungry?"</p><p>"Depends on what you're implying Hongjoong." Seonghwa retorts.</p><p>Hongjoong lets out a giggle instead, pulling back and gently pinching Seonghwa's cheek.</p><p>"Do you desire blood?"</p><p>Seonghwa looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, then after a few minutes he nods.</p><p>Hongjoong nods."Alright. You can drink from my wrist or directly from the vein."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Drink from wherever you wish to." Hongjoong makes himself comfortable on Seonghwa's lap, the younger wrapping his arms around his waist again and pulling him impossibly closer. Seonghwa noses along his neck and throat, almost scenting him.</p><p>Hongjoong lets him anyway, leaning his head back and tilting it to the side to expose even more of his neck, practically baring it.</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles and gently sinks his newly formed fangs in the vein on Hongjoong's neck, the older vampire arching his back prettily and letting out a loud moan. He then sinks his fangs in deeper, breaking the skin and drinking the blood.</p><p>Hongjoong's moans get louder each time Seonghwa drinks from him, his hips rutting against Seonghwa's thigh.</p><p>
  <em>Are you seriously getting horny?</em>
</p><p>"Yes — Agh, fuck — I am."</p><p>Seonghwa huffs, he drinks one last time and pulls away, licking the puncture wounds making them heal. Hongjoong whines in protest, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him down on his back roughly.</p><p>"Seonghwa," Hongjoong says, his voice rough."Can you fuck me?"</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes. Please."</p><p>Seonghwa nods, sitting up a little and taking their clothes off tossing them on the floor carelessly. Hongjoong reaches out towards the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube and gives it to Seonghwa.</p><p>Seonghwa takes the bottle, drizzling lube on his fingers and slipping two fingers inside Hongjoong. The older grips his shoulders tightly, a keen escaping his lips as Seonghwa adds another two fingers and pumps them in a fast pace.</p><p>After prepping Hongjoong and making sure he's still in proper mind, Seonghwa drizzles lube on his length and slips his cock past Hongjoong's rim. The older throws his head back as Seonghwa begins to thrust his hips upwards, his fingernails digging painfully into Hongjoong's hips.</p><p>"Seonghwa, agh fuck, faster please."</p><p>Seonghwa nods and brings Hongjoong closer, flipping them over and pounding into him. Hongjoong's arms fly up, his hands gripping the headboard tightly as his nails sink into the wood.</p><p>Seonghwa almost comes at how fucked out Hongjoong is. His soft pink hair messy and thrown all over the place, mouth open wide as loud mewls escape his pretty pink lips, his body arching prettily off the bed...</p><p>"Hongjoong, fuck, I'm gonna come."</p><p>Hongjoong's head flies up, arms wrapping around his torso as he brings his mouth closer to Seonghwa's collarbone, sinking his fangs in the skin deep at a particular hard thrust from the man above him.</p><p>Seonghwa leans his head down, licking around Hongjoong's collarbone and sinking his fangs in deep as their orgasms hit them like a wave, bodies pressing closer as they press soft kisses on each other's skin and gentle whispers.</p><p>Seonghwa then pulls away, laying them down on their sides as he presses Hongjoong closer to his chest, the older man resting his head on the center of his chest as he closes his eyes.</p><p>"Are you okay Joong?" Seonghwa reaches his hand out towards Hongjoong's head, ruffling his hair softly and gently playing with the locks.</p><p>"I am perfectly fine Seonghwa," Hongjoong moves impossibly closer, nuzzling his head into Seonghwa's neck like a kitten.</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a soft kiss on his temple."Hongjoong?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"What are we?"</p><p>"Vampires." Hongjoong deadpans.</p><p>Seonghwa snorts, pulling his hand back and pinching Hongjoong's cheek."Our relationship I mean."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>The older male is silent for a few minutes, his brain trying to come up with a answer.</p><p>"Well......We can be lovers if you want. Friends with benefits, the sire and his newly turned killing machine-"</p><p>Seonghwa reaches out and grabs his chin, gently lifting up Hongjoong's head. He leans in closer to press their foreheads together, their noses brushing as they both chuckle.</p><p>"I'd prefer lovers more if you wouldn't mind."</p><p>Hongjoong laughs and nods."Lovers. Okay."</p><p>Seonghwa laughs too, pulling him closer and hugging him tightly. Hongjoong lets him and wraps his arms around Seonghwa's neck, pressing soft kisses over his jawline.</p><p>He giggles again, almost child like. Like he isn't a leader of a vampire coven.</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles and shakes his head, laying the two of them down on their sides and kissing the top of Hongjoong's head softly.</p><p>"You are going to stay away from them for a few months."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. That's gonna be the hard part."</p><p>"I see. Is there anything you require?"</p><p>"My phone."</p><p>"I will see what I can do."</p><p>Seonghwa nods and pulls him closer again, nuzzling his cheek onto the soft hair on Hongjoong's head. The older lets him, closing his eyes and enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them.</p><p>They'll discuss more tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need to stop releasing ffs fjiefjjieejc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What's there to talk about?"</p><p>"A lot of things Seonghwa."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>Hongjoong takes Seonghwa's hands gently in his, stroking the top of his knuckles softly with his thumbs."Hwa, look at me Love."</p><p>Seonghwa lets him and looks at him softly, the vampire gazing deep into his eyes.</p><p>"Baby steps, alright?"</p><p>Seonghwa nods and Hongjoong smiles softly, the smile instantly making him look younger then he already is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few hours of napping the two vampires cleaned themselves up (after a few another rounds in the shower).</p><p>Hongjoong lets Seonghwa take some of Yunho's clothes due to the fact that they're both around a similar size.</p><p>Hongjoong lets Seonghwa take his hand, the two walking hand-in-hand downstairs to the kitchen area where the rest are waiting.</p><p>Seonghwa notes that Mingi, San and Jongho haven't left yet. So he presses closer to Hongjoong, the older vampire squeezing his hand softly and rubbing his knuckles in a soothing manner.</p><p>"Seonghwa."</p><p>"Mingi."</p><p>"So you're a....Uh...A vampire now."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Seonghwa hated how awkward and tense the room suddenly got, hiding behind Hongjoong as much as he can.</p><p>"You three have not left yet I assume?"</p><p>"I told them that they can stay for breakfast and then leave, since you know..." Wooyoung says cautiously dropping down his shoulders.</p><p>Hongjoong nods in understanding, accepting the plate from Yeosang and giving it to Seonghwa who gladly took it and began to eat. The humans soon leave with Wooyoung escorting them out.</p><p>"Before you ask, yes we can eat human food. But not a lot like you humans do. Only a few bites is enough since—"</p><p>"Since you drink blood." Seonghwa interrupts him and Hongjoong nods.</p><p>"The rest of you are free to leave. Seonghwa and I have to discuss something."</p><p>Wooyoung salutes playfully and leaves with a wink, his companions following behind him.</p><p>"What's there to talk about?"</p><p>"A lot of things Seonghwa."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>Hongjoong takes Seonghwa's hands gently in his, stroking the top of his knuckles softly with his thumbs."Hwa, look at me Love."</p><p>Seonghwa lets him and looks at him softly, the vampire gazing deep into his eyes.</p><p>"Baby steps, alright?"</p><p>Seonghwa nods and Hongjoong smiles softly, the smile instantly making him look younger then he already is.</p><p>"Ask away, Love. Take your time."</p><p>Seonghwa nods. Hongjoong chuckles and sits down on his lap, his legs resting on the other stool.</p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>"I was 22 years old when I was turned back in 1120. I'm 900 years according to my journal."</p><p>"Oh — wait. I turned 22 yesterday."</p><p>"Oops." Hongjoong deadpans and Seonghwa laughs."It's okay."</p><p>"How about.....hmm...when's your birthday?"</p><p>"November 7th."</p><p>"Mine's April 3rd."</p><p>Hongjoong chuckles and nods."I know. Your sister told me."</p><p>"Sneaky <em>puta</em>." Seonghwa grumbles under his breath.</p><p>Hongjoong chuckles again shaking his head and making himself comfortable on Seonghwa's lap, the younger wrapping his arms around his thin waist and tracing gentle circles on the exposed skin.</p><p>"Is there anything else you want to know?"</p><p>"Who turned you?"</p><p>"Eden. He saved my life."</p><p>"Why did you turn me?"</p><p>Hongjoong pulls away, a bit startled at the sudden question. He bites his bottom lip in thought, carefully making the next few sentences.</p><p>"Because I love you. I care for you, I cherish you. I could not let you die just because a newborn vampire could not control himself and his thirst." Hongjoong says sincerely, eyes glowing golden.</p><p>Seonghwa's heart swells at the affection slipping from the vampires tongue, his fingers curling gently in Hongjoong's hair as the older presses their foreheads together, his eyes glowing much brighter then before.</p><p>"Hongjoong—"</p><p>"Shh, it's fine. You don't have to say anything. Just....stay with me."</p><p>Seonghwa sighs and nods, pulling Hongjoong closer to his body and gently rocking them back and forth as they both close their eyes, enjoying the sound of rain outside.</p><p>×</p><p>Wooyoung had a feeling something was going on with San, the blonde hunter appearing terribly ill and the flow of his blood alarmingly slow.</p><p>So he cooks some food, places it in a large picnic basket, adds a few drinks he knows San loves, some snacks and blankets. He covers the items with a large baby blue blanket and heads to the house where the three (yes, three, since Seonghwa decided to stay away from his....job) hunters lived.</p><p>He grabs some medicine along the way, adds it in the basket and continues his walk. On the walk he spots San's cat — a female Siamese with blue eyes named Byeol — so he crouches down and takes her in his arms, letting her curl around his neck and gently scratch behind her ears.</p><p>Byeol eventually falls asleep on his shoulders, the female car purring softly and swaying her tail elegantly. Wooyoung lets her and steps on the porch, bringing his hand up and knocking on the door with his knuckles. He waits for a bit then the door is opened by Jongho, the redhead sleepily letting him in and walking back to his room (Wooyoung assumes).</p><p>He speed walks up the stairs, turning a corner and reaching San's room. He knocks on the door, hearing a weak "come in" and opening the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Young-ah?" San's voice is low, rough on the edges as he weakly sits up, his body shaking from the force of sitting up.</p><p>Wooyoung quickly goes to him, setting the basket on the table close to a window and removing the blanket. He takes the medicine bottle (and the spoon!) and gives it to San, opening a water bottle as the young hunter drinks up the medicine. San takes the water bottle from Wooyoung and chugs it down with the vampires help.</p><p>Wooyoung sets the water bottle and medicine on the nightstand, laying San down and making sure he's comfortable.</p><p>"Feeling a little better?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Wooyoung nods and gets in next to San, pulling the younger on top of him and wrapping his arms around the humans thin waist. Wooyoung notes how San's body fully relaxes in his hold, his breaths more natural and blood pumping properly.</p><p>San looks around and notices Byeol laying down next to them, her body curled elegantly in a ball as soft purrs leave her. He chuckles and pulls her close, cuddling into Wooyoung's side and resting Byeol on the vampires chest. Byeol doesn't seem to mind as she snuggles closer, her tail swaying in small circles.</p><p>Wooyoung chuckles and pecks San's forehead softly, gently running his fingers thorough the blonde locks. San lets him, yawning softly and closing his eyes, falling asleep quicker then lighting from exhaustion.</p><p>They'll discuss more tomorrow when San feels better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hongjoong steps closer to him, calmly taking San's hand in his. "Welcome to Crescent Coven." </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When San woke up his chest was incredibly tight, his lungs hurt, it <em>hurt</em> to <em>breathe</em>.</p><p>"San? San? Baby, can you hear me?"</p><p>He looks around locking gazes with an anxiously worried Wooyoung, the black haired beauty staring at him in pure panic.</p><p>"Sannie what's wrong? Talk to me."</p><p>"W-Woo—" He coughs, crawling at the sheets and trashing. "Can't — eathe."</p><p>Wooyoung reaches out to him, cupping his face and trying to figure out what to do. "Sannie I have a idea but I need your full consent."</p><p>San grips his wrist weakly, nodding his head and coughing badly he spat out blood, the liquid running over his blanket and the sheets.</p><p>"Don't freak out after you wake up please." Wooyoung pleads and San nods his head.</p><p>Wooyoung ducks his head down into his neck, licking and kissing the skin. He finds a spot on San's neck, close to a spot where he would mark him his. He avoids it, moving sideways and sinking his fangs in the skin deeply as he can without causing San to freak out.</p><p>San tenses completely in his arms, body going still and worriedly quiet. Wooyoung pulls his mouth away from his neck after a few minutes, laying him back down on his back. </p><p>"You can sleep Sannie," He presses their foreheads together, cupping his cheeks and stroking his cheekbones softly.</p><p>San seems to have heard him, eyes instantly closing. "—ove you." Was the last thing he said before he passed out.</p><p>Wooyoung smiles at that, kissing his forehead softly and staying there. "I love you too <em>Mon monde</em>."</p><p>×</p><p>When San woke up (again) he wasn't in his room anymore, instead as he sat up and looked around he realized he was in Wooyoung's room, the curtains closed and lights turned off.</p><p>Wait, humans can't see in the dark.</p><p>San gets up from the bed, quite fastly and almost falling if he wasn't caught by..... two pairs of arms?</p><p>Wait, arms?</p><p>He raises his head up, locking gazes with a worried Wooyoung. "San? Listen to me carefully, can you do that for me?"</p><p>San nods.</p><p>"Okay, what do you remember?"</p><p>"I was in my bed," Wooyoung nods, his hands now wrapped completely around his thin waist. "I remember you visiting, giving me medicine....? Byeol was cuddled into me,"</p><p>San states into nothing, trying to remember more. "When I woke up again my chest was hurting, I couldn't breathe then you asked me for something and you needed my consent. I..... Said yes, and I passed out again, but....."</p><p>Wooyoung stares at him, body tense and eyes glowing. "You told me you love me too, you called me 'my world' in French."</p><p>Wooyoung nods. "I did."</p><p>"Wooyoung," The older stares at him, raising a eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"I—I love you."</p><p>Wooyoung smiles, cupping his cheeks in his hands and leaning in close. "Sannie,"</p><p>"W-What?" San stares at him in pure panic, worried that he read the signs wrong.</p><p>"I love you too, <em>Mon monde</em>."</p><p>San pulls him on the bed, quickly climbing on top of him and smashing their mouths together, teeth and fangs clashing.</p><p>"Fuck, <em>San</em>."</p><p>"Don't say my name like that when you're literally about to fuck me." San warns playfully.</p><p>Wooyoung laughs at him, shaking his head and pulling him closer. San lets but tugs at their clothes, the older quickly getting rid of the clothing and tossing it on the floor carelessly.</p><p>San grinds his hips down, both moaning as their cocks rub against each other. "Fuck, I want you inside right now Wooyoung."</p><p>"I have to move to get the lube Sannie."</p><p>San grumbles at him, stretching his body out over him and reaching out to the nightstand, pulling out a half used bottle of lube and tossing on the bed.</p><p>Wooyoung takes the bottle in his hands and squirts the liquid on his fingers, opening San's legs with his clean hand and sliding three fingers in, watching as San moans loudly and fucks himself on his fingers.</p><p>"<em>Wooyoung, Wooyoung</em>...." San chants his name like a mantra, face scrunching up in pleasure. "G-Gonna cum."</p><p>"Not yet." Wooyoung pulls his fingers out, taking the lube again and pouring a generous amount on his cock, watching as San slides down on his cock inch by inch. They both moan as San fully bottoms out, circling his hips a little and starting to ride him, squeezing his cock like a tight vase.</p><p>"Fuck <em>Wooyoung</em>," San mewls loudly, nails scratching down Wooyoung's chest. "Your cock — <em>ngh</em> — feels so fucking amazing."</p><p>"Yeah?" Wooyoung looks at him and reaches out, fisting San's cock in his hand and stroking him in a fast pace. "You like that hm? Fucking your tight little hole on my big cock?"</p><p>"Fuck!" San throws his head back, shifting his weight onto his arms and fucking himself faster, his cock leaking precum.</p><p>"Your cock — <em>ngh</em> — fills me up so much I crave it. Fuck, you're fucking me so well <em>Wooyoung</em>."</p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ, <em>San</em>." </p><p>Wooyoung quickly flips them over, caging San in with his forearms and picking up his pace. The younger mewls under him, his sharp nails scratching down Wooyoung's back creating deep lines that instantly healed. </p><p>San grabs a fistful of his hair and <em>pulls</em>, causing Wooyoung to groan deeply and thrust brutally faster into San. </p><p>"<em>Wooyoung</em> — ngh — gonna come!" </p><p>"Come for me Sannie." </p><p>San screams under him, his neck veins popping out and back arching off the bed prettily. He comes over their chests and stomachs, eyes shutting close as he comes down from his high. </p><p>Wooyoung soon comes inside of him, staying still and buried deep within the younger male under him. </p><p>"San? Everything okay baby?" </p><p>San nods, opening his eyes and locking gazes with him. "<em>I love you</em>." </p><p>"<em>I love you too</em>." </p><p>Wooyoung smiles softly at him, reaching down and clasping their hands together, pressing a soft kiss on San's wrist. </p><p>"The rest want to Meet you." </p><p>"They already have Woo." </p><p>"<em>Properly</em>, Sannie." </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>They both get up from the bed and head to the bathroom to clean themselves. After shower they both change into fresh and clean clothes. </p><p>Wooyoung takes his hand gently, pressing a soft kiss on his temple. San smiles at that despite their small height difference. </p><p>His lover leads him downstairs to the living room where the rest of the coven was waiting for them, Soomin and Byeol were the only ones missing. As they reach the living room San notices Hongjoong sitting on Seonghwa's lap, the coven leader listening as his lover reads from a book San has never seen or heard of. </p><p>"Guys." </p><p>Heads snap towards them, gold eyes (yes, even Seonghwa) watching calmly.</p><p>"San," Hongjoong gets up from Seonghwa's lap, patting his lovers cheek softly and going towards him. </p><p>Hongjoong steps closer to him, calmly taking San's hand in his. "Welcome to Crescent Coven." </p><p>"Thank you." San bows his head. </p><p>Hongjoong chuckles and pats his cheek softly, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead and going back to his earlier position on Seonghwa's lap, the older male (Seonghwa is still his Hyung no matter what) wrapping his arms around his waist tenderly. </p><p>The rest of the coven follow Hongjoong's actions, patting his cheek softly and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. Wooyoung then takes him to the kitchen, taking a plate filled with food and giving it to San. </p><p>"You're still a newborn vampire but you need some human food to maintain the human side of you." San nods, gladly taking the plate and sitting down. </p><p>"I know it's gonna be hard for you Sannie," Wooyoung sits down next to him on the kitchen stool, looking at him deeply into his eyes. "But you'll have to stay away from Jongho and Mingi for a few months until you get your thirst under control, okay?" </p><p>"Okay." San meekly replies. </p><p>Wooyoung wraps his arms around him into a tight hug, pecking his cheek softly and resting his head on his shoulder. "Would you mind if I nap on your shoulder?" </p><p>San shakes his head. Wooyoung giggles and snuggles closer, letting his eyes shut close. </p><p>×</p><p>"San is taking it a lot better then I thought he would." </p><p>"It's different for everyone Joong." Seonghwa pinches his side playfully, the pinknette giggling and pushing him playfully.</p><p>"Okay, okay."</p><p>Seonghwa smiles at him softly, pecking the top of his head softly and leaving a soft kiss on both of his cheeks. Hongjoong giggles at him, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa's slim waist and resting his head on the broad chest.</p><p>Seonghwa picks him up and carries him upstairs to their room, the pinknette now playfully playing with Seonghwa's dangling cross earring.</p><p>"Hwa,"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"I want to get my ears pierced."</p><p>"When?" </p><p>"Tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay then, Love."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>